


Discretion at its finest

by InLust



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Jemma, Commander Johnson, F/F, Skimmons Week, Trip being a nice guy, awkwardness ensues, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma Simmons is the most awkward turtle in the universe. Why does she keep bumping Commander Johnson and why can’t she just turn down Agent Triplett? Damnit.</p>
<p>
  <em>fake dating au </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The problem with working in an office with people was that things tended to get awkward. There were certain situations where it was almost too painfully awkward for Jemma to deal with. _In all honesty, there was a 75 percent chance that the awkwardness came from Jemma_ .

It wasn't her fault to be fair. How _else_ do you combat years of being bullied and isolated for the sheer amount of knowledge that you have? _It was fine in the end_ , Jemma was much better at understanding people through their biology rather than their interactions. _Also, who graduated summa cum laude with two PhDs at the age of 17 and now works at one of the most secretive government agency (which was founded by fellow British woman, Peggy Carter)?_

Jemma walks into the break room like clockwork for her tea.

The door thumps and Jemma hears a curse from an all too familiar voice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I am so sorry, _Commander_!" Jemma apologizes profusely because the Commander, who is _equally_ as impressive as Jemma is, is currently recovering from having her coffee spill on her well muscled arm.

After realizing that it was Jemma who had bumped her, the Commander lets out a laugh. Jemma has had this happen between them so often, she recognizes that the Commander _isn't_ laughing **at** her.

"Like clockwork huh?" she jokes to Jemma. "I should have them install a windowed door so this stops happening." She wipes at the coffee along her wrist careful not to let it drip.

"I am sure that there is a certain sense of security with the door being heavy and metal," Jemma responds automatically. She flinches realizing that maybe her idea of practicality isn't the best fuel for conversation.

"It also helps with a little _discretion_ doesn't it?" There's a smirk at her lips and Jemma blanks at her comment.

"Haha... _right_ ," Jemma forces herself to say. There is absolutely no certainty behind her fake laugh and they're about a breath away from awkward.

" **Commander Johnson, please report to sub level three** ," goes off on the PA to spare Jemma the agony.

"I will see you later, Agent Simmons," she says with a sweet smile on her face.

Jemma has no clue where in her body she feels a flutter but she weakly regards her with, " _Commander Johnson_ ," and a slight head bow.

Just as she opens the door, Agent Triplett is ready to enter and Jemma bites the urge to follow her out quickly.

"Hey Jemma, _how you doing_?" He greets her as the commander brushes by him so quickly that he doesn't even regard her. Also, his eyes are on Jemma solely and he has a huge smile on his face.

At least with the help of Leo, she understands why things are intensely awkward with Antoine being in the room. He has taken an _interest_ in her for awhile now. For Jemma, it was nice of him to ask how her days were going at first when they had lunch about the same time but soon he would try to make conversation with her at very **_inopportune_** times, like when she would be having lunch with Leo, or reading the latest _Scientific American_ , or catching up on lab reports, and _now_ during her tea time.

At some point, he seemed to remember Jemma's schedule, making it hard for them to avoid each other _outside_ of briefings, debriefings, and check ups. In all honesty, it was _nice_ to talk to someone but Antoine didn't exactly fall into a comfort level Jemma had to speak freely. Their conversations were always so choppy and awkward because he had always caught her at a bad time.

They have a quaint conversation as Jemma steeps her tea. She painfully wishes the three minutes would pass sooner as she tries to evade questions about what she's been up to out of work. Eventually it's over but he alludes to going out for drinks later that week and she was already halfway out of the break room.

For some reason, Jemma realized that she was probably the only girl in all of SHIELD that _wasn't_ attracted to him.

**The next day** , Jemma has a clutter of information on her mind because in a week she and Leo have to prepare a set of gauntlets for the Commander's next mission. They have to take a lot into consideration with the materials that they will need, the tests they have to run, and the amount of time Commander Johnson has to approve their project considering it's her body the gauntlets are basically protecting.

Jemma pushes the door open with a heavy push and suddenly there's a low _**thump**_ and it stops halfway ajar.

"Oh god! _Commander_!" Jemma lets out. She is halfway to profusely apologizing.

Commander Johnson smiles kindly at Jemma and laughs again. " _Jemma_."

The way she says her name is so endearing that it makes Jemma's stomach flutter with a burst of butterflies.

"I am so sorry! Truly, I apologize! I know--"

"Jemma, **please** stop apologizing," Commander Johnson cuts her off quickly. "I am alright, this time I was just getting a snack from the cabinet and I heard you coming." There's is a lightness in her voice and it makes Jemma feel a modicum better. Then she realizes, the commander did hear her coming because she lets go of the door to let it shut. "We should just rebuild this break room so cabinets aren't placed ridiculously behind the door."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea," Jemma has to agree as she makes her way to the stove.

Luckily, the commander is _also_ a woman of few words but she smiles at Jemma before sitting down at the small around table to eat her protein bar with her coffee. She doesn't say anything until Jemma settles the kettle on the stove without realizing how much force shes put down and there's a clang of metal meeting metal.

_"Are you feeling okay?"_

The question bypasses Jemma's train of thought almost completely before the commander adds, " **Jemma**?"

"Oh! I am sorry, Commander Johnson," Jemma winces, knowing she has apologized profusely enough.

"Jemma," she sounds as if she's repeating herself with a slightly serious voice, "please call me Skye or Daisy. You don't need to keep calling me Commander."

Jemma feels her cheek flare at the casual remark. It feels strange and almost like they've gotten a bit closer just with the commander--Skye..or Daisy--being on a first name basis. " _Skye_. **Daisy**." She says it like she's trying out her name for the first time. It's not like she doesn't know Daisy's name, it's just, " ** _Skye_**?"

She smiles. "I picked it out when I was in the orphanage." She takes a bite out of her protein bar and hides her smile behind her coffee cup as she sips.

Jemma purses her lips, thinking about how Skye rolls off her tongue and just seems to fit the woman before her. "I like it," she unconsciously says.

" _You_ can call me, Skye," she reaffirms and Jemma feels that much more comfortable.

Jemma smiles in return and bites the urge to ask Skye about what she means by orphanage. She's read her file and there is no mention of her history prior to her recruitment when she was 16.

"You haven't answered my question," Skye playfully says.

" _Huh_?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Jemma feels her brain short circuit. She's been preoccupied and answers, " _Of course_ , why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean, ever since the briefing, you've had this look on your face that is a mixture of concern and uncertainty," Skye assesses casually.

It stuns Jemma because she **has** had _concerns_ about the mission and there were _uncertainties_ about Skye's gauntlets. The commander hits Jemma's emotions on the head. She shrugs with a sound of agreement.

"I _\--I_ " Jemma bites the inside of her cheek to think of the words she wants to say, "I would like to have an _assessment_ for you that's all. Just to make sure that the gauntlets we prepare for you properly fit your needs." Truth was that she was also _worried_ about Skye, even if she couldn't rationalize **where** it was coming from.

Before Skye could say anything, Jemma hears a distinct voice through the door, " _Hey Ward, I will see you at the truck in 10 just have to make a quick stop!_ "

In a panic, Jemma looks around the room. _It's Antoine._ And her tea isn't close to done. What is she going to do? After talking to Leo, he is sure that Antoine wants to eventually move up to asking her ona date. She paces back and forth wondering where to hide. Her water hasn't boiled yet either.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks with concern as she stares at Jemms trying to think of a place to hide.

Jemma realizes she can hide in the pantry and darts towards it. Just as she hears the big metal door click, Jemma finds sanctuary in the pantry. Then she realizes, she didn't explain to Skye _why_ she was **hiding**.

" _Hey, Commander Johnson_ ," Jemma hears Antoine's voice greet. It was too late, Skye has no idea she has to help Jemma hide from the agent.  

" _Triplett_ ," Skye regards casually.

_"Uh..have you seen Jemma?"_

_Oh god._

_"She stopped in to make tea but she rushed back to the lab. I don't know if she's coming back."_

Jemma feels her heart soar because the commander had just lied so smoothly.

_"Damn. I was hoping to ask her something. I'll catch her tomorrow I guess. See you tomorrow, Commander Johnson!"_

_"Good luck on the mission."_

Jemma waits a minute after the door closes before she deems it safe to exit. She **_really_** hopes, Antoine doesn't return because she really doesn't want to put _Skye_ in an awkward situation nor does she want Skye to witness how awkward _she_ can get.

She lets out a huge sigh of relief as she stands next to the stove. "Thank you **so** much, I don't know what I would've done, if you told him I was in the pantry."

Skye raises an eyebrow as she sits back in her seat. "Should I be concerned?"

Jemma shakes her head quickly. "I am just unsure of how to take his approach towards me. I am not very forthcoming with my emotions."

"Are you _involved_?" Skye asks tightly.

"Oh lord, **_no_**!" Jemma immediately protests. She doesn't know why but she definitely does not want Skye to think that. "We are absolutely not involved in any capacity. He has just been more _flirtatious_ I suppose was how Leo has pointed out to me and I am not quite sure how to let him down being so awkward and all."

"Are you already _involved with Leo_?" Skye asks further.

" ** _No_**!" This time she is vehement and slightly disgusted at the thought. "Leo is my best friend. He is _a lot_ better at **interpreting** people than I am."

Skye takes a moment to process but she is quite understanding. She nods thoughtfully in her seat as she finishes her protein bar.

"Thank you," Jemma blurts out, feeling as though she needs to. Skye has been helpful, understanding, and in an odd way, her presence is quite comforting.

" _For_?" She repsonds with an eyebrow raised.

"You helping me with Antoine and being understanding," Jemma lists, "you _also_ asked me how I was feeling." Jemma shrugs, not sure what else to add. "If there is some way to repay you I would be happy to oblige."

The kettle screeches as the water has finally come to a boil. Jemma quickly turns to shut off the stove when Skye answers, "Have your tea with me. I don't think you answered my question about how you're doing properly enough."

Jemma blushes and she's glad her back is to the commander as she steeps her tea. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

She really doesn't mind talk to Skye at all. There's nothing wrong with talking to Skye. _There is no apprehension or nervousness._ Jemma doesn't dread thinking about what she _has_ to say. Skye makes conversation really easy.

When Jemma sits down and talks to her about her concerns for the mission, Skye sits there with rapt attention. She offers Jemma comforting alternatives, rational explanations for the purpose, and reassurance. It puts Jemma at ease on _a whole new level_. It's hard to explain because it has to be the best conversation Jemma has ever had with the commander in all of their tenure at SHIELD. She very much looked forward to their next one, maybe involving more of Skye talking about how she was doing.

**Of course, her next tea time** , Jemma knows its irrational to expect Skye to be in the break room but there’s a sliver of hope that they could have another conversation. There was somethung about the commander that made Jemma want to get to know her more... _intimately_.

They have had plenty of opportunities to talk ever since Skye was promoted to Commander. She often came to the lab for tests and assessments and inspections. Then they always had breaks around the same time. At first, Jemma stuttered when she spoke to Skye because she honestly didn't have much to contribute to the conversation. 

**Now** , Jemma's curiosity has gotten the best of her. She wants to know more about Skye, wants to ask her a myriad of questions about her history. There is a deep curiosity of _who Skye really is_.

Jemma slowly pushes the door to the break room in just enough to make sure no one (ie Skye) is coming out or standing behind the door. There is a level of panic when she does see _Antoine's_ strong muscled back as he fixes himself a cup of coffee. She immediately lets the door close and turns around to head straight back to the lab when she bumps into something tough.

_"We have to stop meeting like this."_

It's **Skye** and Jemma feels a sense of relief because Skye has her hands on Jemma's upper arms steadying her and they are a few breaths apart. Jemma feels like she could melt at any moment.

Jemma blushes. She honestly feels her cheeks warm so quickly and she stutters, " _Uh..m-I-_ " She glances back at the door.

Skye seems to pick up on what Jemma has reservations about. "Trip is already in there?" Jemma nods. "Alright, just say _hello_ and make your tea."

"But what if he wants to _talk_ to me?"

Skye snorts and opens the door for her. "Follow my lead."

Jemma walks in the break room with Skye following closely against her back. She doesn't freeze but for a second, she feels her heart sputter like a bad engine and almost missteps. Skye’s hand falls onto the small of her back to steady her.

"Thank you," Jemma shyly responds before walking towards the stove.

Antoine turns around at the sound of her voice with a bright smile on his face and he greets both ladies with his amiable smile. Skye merely smiles and regards him as she pours her own cup of coffee.

It feels cramped with the both of them in the break room. Skye is a bit further away from the two and Antoine is creeping into Jemma's personal space.

"How are you doing, Jemma?" He asks as usual.

"Okay?" Jemma tries not to sound unsure as she places the kettle down and turns on the flame. "Long day as all."

"Don't I know it." His attempts were becoming weak at least. "Yesterday, I tried to find you but Commander Johnson told me you rushed back to the lab?"

Jemma glances at Skye who nods as she listens before pouring some sugar into her cup. _Fat load of good you are. I thought you were going to help me._

"I had some _pressing_ matters." Jemma hopes her lying skills have improved. Antoine has a look on his face like he doesn't buy it but he does.

"I hope that it turned out okay."

Suddenly, his voiced concern manifests in a way that he bumps his shoulder with Jemma's shoulder and he is too close for Jemma as they stand against the counter.

"Yeah, right as rain," Jemma weakly says, wondering where she should move.

After a beat he says, "I'm glad." His smile is so bright and Jemma is concerned about what that means. Then the shoe drops. "I was hoping to find you and see if you were free tomorrow."

Jemma's eyes widen. She glances at Skye who leans back against the counter coolly and sips her coffee.

"A few of us were going out for drinks tomorrow," Antoine tries to be as cool and suave as all the other girls have said he was, "if you're interested, you should come with me."

Skye still hasn't said anything and Jemma glances at her with pleading eyes. Antoine raises his eyebrows as he waits for her response.

_What does she say?_ "I have _other engagements_ actually," she tries. Skye nods.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Antoine insists. He looks like a puppy as he stares at Jemma.

Jemma makes this unsure sound. "It's just work."

"I am sure you can get that work done _easily_."

Jemma bites the urge to groan and say she really just doesn't want to but the words are stuck in the back of her throat and she quickly glances at Skye again. This time imploring her to do _something_.

Her glance is extremely noticeable and Antoine stares at Jemma glancing at Skye.

The air suddenly shifts because Skye places her mug down with a low click and crosses her arms. Her black tee tightens around her biceps slightly and the lines on her forearms are more defined. Jemma looks somewhere that isn't Skye as Antoine shoots his eyes between the two women. Skye cracks a smirk and raises an eyebrow at him.

Jemma wishes Skye would say something but she doesn't and she's worried Antoine is going to keep pressing her about coming out to drinks with him.

" _Uh_...Commander would you like to _join_ us?" His voice changes and Jemma can hear an awkaard vibration in his throat. He sounds so unsure now.

"I have a _prior engagement_ that night," she responds calmly that it's polite yet curt.

_That's not helpful._ Jemma grimaces at Skye's response.

There is an awkward pause after Skye's response that makes Jemma cringe.

"I am sure that it would be lovely to have you both join us if that's possible," Antoine suggests. The look on his face seems like he is testing the waters as he looks between the two women.

"I think with how much time I spend preparing for this mission, I am going to need to _unwind_." Skye retorts in a sultry tone that makes Jemma blush because she just sounds so attractive. Antoine even looks confused at her before Skye adds, " I am afraid that _I am not one to share_."

She sounds so suggestive that Jemma blushes profusely and can't look at either of them. She turns quickly to the tea kettle pretending to check on the flame.

"Commander..." Antoine isnt sure what he should say but he starts feeling uncomfortable. He shifts between the two women awkwardly. "I wasn't _aware_ \--" he is the one sputtering this time and Jemma stares in confusion for a second.

"I prefer discretion," Skye cuts him off with her commanding voice. Their eyes meet and Skye gives a small smile at Jemma.

Jemma isn't sure what is going on but Antoine steps out of her bubble and starts moving towards the door.

"Of course, Commander, I understand," he says apologetically. "I am sorry if I've overstepped any boundaries, I really didn't know."

Jemma doesn't even understand what's going on but he is standing away from her looking extremely scared all of a sudden.

"Sorry Jemma, you could've mentioned it to me," his voice comes out as unsure.

Then Jemma feels Skye pressed against her side, She glances at the commander and blushes even harder because now her heart is beating like its trying to escape her chest. "I’m sorry?" She doesn’t know what to say because the subtext of the conversation has escaped her.

"If you could _excuse_ us," Skye says, her voice drops huskily and her arm slips around Jemma's waist. Jemma finally realizes what is going on and she is surprised she hasn’t fainted from all the blood rushing to her face.

"Skye.." Jemma feels her voice shake because they are significantly closer than they've been all week and her heart is beating in a way she doesn’t understand. Skye just moves her face in close enough that their noses are touching.

The agent's eyes widen so quickly, they are close to bulging out. He salutes quickly. " _Commander_. **Jemma**." He is out the door before Jemma can even register what’s going on because she is sure Skye's face is ready to kiss hers.

The door clicks and Skye turns her head to the door and pulls back. She lets go of Jemma and moves towards her mug. Jemma feels like a spinning top and isn't sure what she wants to do until the kettle screeches.

"Antoine won’t be bothering you anymore," Skye declares with a shrug as she sits down with her coffee. "Then again, I should’ve thought that through because I am not sure _anyone_ is going to approach you if they think you're involved with me."

Jemma feels her heart soar and unconsciously says, "I don’t think I mind it at all."

_"I don’t either."_

Skye sheepishly sips her coffee and Jemma sits down next to her as her tea steeps.


	2. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a prompt on tumblr: not wearing that + breaking the rules

Jemma swallows hard. It’s like a massive lump is in her neck and she can’t tell if she’s choking because of it or if she’s just completely breathless. She feels the sweat dripping down from her temple.

 

She is incredibly _distracted_. How could she **not** be?

 

“Heart rate is normal,” she nearly stutters as she makes note of the machine.

  
The rhythmic whirring and thumping gets faster and faster. Jemma is sure it’s all in her head.

 

“How long do I have to run for?” Skye asks. The air expels from her lungs in short pants. As she keeps running, her panting becomes more labored.

 

“Just a little bit longer, sorry.” Jemma quickly tries to write down her notes.

 

The commander- _HER commander_ -is sweating profusely in nothing but running shorts, a sports bra, and sneakers. Jemma has gotten distracted by more than one line of sweat sliding down between her cleavage. Now her panting is putting filthy images in her mind.

 

A painful ten seconds goes by and Jemma allows Skye to do a cool down walk.

 

“Geez, I swear you were trying to wear me out just now,” she says jokingly as she takes a sip from her water bottle. She grabs the towel and wipes away the sweat that had been teasing Jemma this whole assessment. She takes a deep breath when the machine finally stops.

 

“Got any more tests for me, doctor?”

 

Jemma shakes her head, a nervous smile appearing on her lips. She wished there were but Skye had already dedicated a full hour to physical assessments. And they are clearly not doing wonders for her hormones. She doesn’t even know where these thoughts are coming from.

 

As Jemma tries to will away her excitement, Skye bumps into each other because Jemma doesn’t realize how closely she is standing.

 

“I’m sorry!” Jemma says quickly with a blush. She looks down and hopes that Skye doesn’t realize she’s blushing.

 

Not that it matters; the commander is too smart for that. Jemma is constantly blushing around her.

 

At that precise moment as Skye reached to tuck Jemma’s hair behind her ear, the door clicks open and Antoine’s head pokes into the room.

 

They both turn to see him and Jemma tries to shy away but Skye doesn’t budge. Her joking face turns into a scowl.

 

His eyes widen. “Oh god, I am so sorry, Commander!” With that he leaves them alone quickly.

 

“Always catching us in _flagrante_ ,” Skye mutters. She grabs the towel and water bottle. “Let’s see what he wants.”

 

Jemma sighs, thankful that Antoine came in. She’s been biting the urge to touch the commander far too often since they became “involved.”

 

As Skye walks to the door with the towel around her neck, Jemma chirps out a realization. “Wait, you’re _not_ wearing that out there are you?”

 

Skye turns around with the water bottle at her lips looking quizzically at her. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

 

Jemma grabs her shirt off the bench. Her black, skin-tight v-neck. Mind you, that also _did not help_ her wandering imagination. Not **one** bit. 

 

“You came in with your shirt _on_.”

 

The commander just laughs. “Keep it. People already think we’re _dating_.”

 

“But we can’t, Skye!” Jemma practically exclaims as she shuffles towards her. Skye was always playful. Although their “relationship” wasn’t technically breaking any rules, Jemma didn’t want to risk anything. Especially at work.

 

Skye straightens her back and smirks at Jemma. “Why not? Does it bother you?” She asks playfully. The distance between them shrinks to almost nothing.

 

_God, why haven’t we done anything yet?_

 

“...You know it doesn’t,” Jemma mutters because her ears are hot and Skye’s body heat is radiating like mad. “Just in case...we aren’t being professional.”

 

Skye quirks her head to the side. She raises her hand, resting it on Jemma’s cheek.

 

_Physical affection between friendly coworkers is okay, right...?_

 

Jemma looks at the deep brown eyes of the commander. “Skye, is...is this _appropriate_?”

 

There’s a smirk on her lips. Most definitely **not**. “It doesn’t _have_ to be,” she flirts.

 

What was she supposed to say? What does it mean?

 

_Fitz mentioned that Skye has been flirting with me. I’m not missing the signals, am I? We are just pretending to be in a relationship.That’s all. But we’ve been spending some time together this week...That could develop...right? God, why do her lips have to look so soft...?_

 

The door clicks and both of them turn their heads quickly to see who’s intruding this time. Jemma is frozen as per usual in her thoughts.

 

“ _Oooh_ , _someone_ is breaking the rules,” a taunting voice fills the room.

 

Skye rolls her eyes and drops her hand as the Black Widow walks into the room with her devilish smile. She’s also in tight black leggings and a v-neck t-shirt. _Damn._

 

“Something you _needed_ , Nat?”

 

“You know, if I knew assessments could get so hot, I would’ve worn less clothing.” Natasha wiggles her eyebrows.

 

Jemma realizes that she’s still holding Skye’s t-shirt and practically shoves it at the commander to take away. “I am so sorry Agent Romanov, we were just finishing up here.” She can see the stunned look on Skye’s face but an understanding smile as they have a respectable distance between them.

 

“I hope you **both** _finished_ ,” she says on the sly.

 

“Don’t be lewd,” Skye says rolling her eyes.

 

“Awww, you’re picking up after Carter.”

 

“ **Goodbye** , Nat.” Her tone is clipped and no nonsense. But when she turns to Jemma- _Good lord-_ she reserves a smile just for her. “ _Jemma_.”

 

_I’m not swooning, am I?_

 

Jemma has to remind herself to say goodbye and her hand comes up with an awkward wave. Skye leaves tossing both the towel and t-shirt over her shoulder. _Of course_ she leaves looking like that. Jemma turns back to her next assessment.

 

Natasha just stands there with her arms crossed. “ _Sooo_ , how are you and Skye doing?” She is practically singing with curiosity.

 

Jemma just rolls her eyes. 


	3. Resistance is futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma has to come to terms with her emotions for Commander Johnson because fake dating just doesn't seem to be enough anymore.

Jemma was beginning to feel like SHIELD uniforms were designed to test her patience.

Actually, **no**. They were designed to test her _resistance_.

By far, if there was any form of torture, it had come in the form of SHIELD’s diverse and tactile field uniform designs. And of course, by diverse, Jemma meant the mixture of lightweight kevlar, leather, spandex, and _did she mention leather already_? The leather by far wouldn’t be discounted as her least favorite so far. The uniforms were always fitted.

 _Too fitted._ Perfectly fitted that even the curves of every pectoral or breast can be **visually appealing**.

Jemma had the trouble of running into that issue the first day she met the Black Widow. Natasha Romanov had been coy and playful. She teased Jemma relentlessly as she fitted her for the uniform and ran tests to make sure the enhancements wouldn’t cause any trouble on her mission.

Now this day was bound to come again. The briefing was last week, after all. She had worked so many long hours with Fitz on the gauntlets for Commander Johnson. All of their efforts were going to be put to the test in the field in a few hours.

_She wasn’t nervous. Jemma Simmons nervous?_

_Nope._

_Noooope._

**Not one chance.**

“Are you alright?”

Okay, maybe she was a _bit_ nervous.

Jemma tapped at the tablet in her hand to distract herself. She should be used to this. Agents go on missions all the time. But this was _her Commander_ going on a mission, one of the most complex and covert missions since Coulson and May’s undercover stint **over six months ago**.

“Jemma.”

A hand falls on her shoulder gently and Jemma nearly jumps out of her skin. She turns her attention to Commander Johnson standing behind her. A breath escapes her lips.

Commander Johnson looks _flawless_.

“Help me dress?” she asks Jemma. There’s an innocence in her voice but they both know this whole setup is far from innocent. Luckily, they have the lab to themselves. Fitz had taken the rest of the gear to ready Agent Triplett in the other room.

The Commander is standing before her in tight black shorts and a sports bra as she waits for Jemma to pull off her uniform from where it’s hanging behind her lab desk.

How can Jemma concentrate when Skye is standing there fit as ever? There is a smirk at her lips again that drives Jemma mad.

“You are _insufferable_ ,” Jemma voices as she puts down her tablet to grab the hanging uniform. She turns around when suddenly Skye is right behind her. They collide -- well, more like Jemma _falling into_ Skye’s arms with the uniform squished between them.

“Sorry...” The commander has the decency to sound apologetic, but she knows better.

Over the course of a week, their situation has taken a turn for the worse. The more Jemma spent her tea time with her or saw her for meetings, assessments, and tests, the more difficult it became to concentrate on the fact that they _weren’t_ dating. It must have been a cruel twist of fate.

There is so much she wants to say to Skye, so many emotions she needs to _express_.

It’s strange how her heart can feel so heavy around her. It’s like every time they are near one another, Jemma feels a distinct pull in her heart that draws her closer to the commander. The worst part is that the closer they get the more her heart pounds, her breathing hitches, and her mind fries completely. She can barely even speak. The words are stuck either in the roof of her mouth like peanut butter or expanding in her throat like a live octopus.

_Why don’t you just speak to her about it?_

_Because she would hear me Fitz!_

_I don’t see how that is an issue. You two are dating!_

_Fake dating, Fitz. We are not in a real relationship. She just helps bat away unwanted attention._

_And yet, you have her full attention. Jemma, tell her that you want her full attention in a non-platonic manner._

Jemma has eternally internally groaned since this conversation with Fitz. It is becoming inescapable. It was increasingly worse as the time continued to tick away. Commander Johnson was leaving on a mission soon. A potentially ‘ _I don’t know when I’ll be back_ ’ -kind of dangerous mission.

“Hey, you haven’t said a word to me all day,” Skye says carefully as she holds Jemma by her upper arms. Her comforting touches aren’t as soothing when Jemma feels terrified for some odd reason. “Is everything okay?”

Jemma clenches her jaw as she slowly peels herself away from Skye’s grasp. She holds the uniform between them. “Right as rain,” she chirps.

She steps back to let Skye slip on the uniform.

“The way you said that makes me feel really uneasy.”

Jemma stares with her jaw clenched as she watches the uniform slip over the curves of Skye's hips and molds against her breasts as she slips her arms through. Her emotions go haywire once more. She goes from frustrated to terrified to downright _turned on_. Never in her life has Jemma met anyone that can make her feel all of these emotions. It is extremely unsettling. **Worst of all** , she can't even express them.

Skye slides her thumb into the insert and moves to zip up her uniform.

At that moment, Jemma moves at the same time. She doesn't want to say anything but a million thoughts of how the woman she's grown to care about is one of the most important figures to SHIELD right now. Even if that might not mean anything to someone else, it meant the world to Jemma. _Skye means the world to her_ , as **incomprehensible** as that feels.

She needs to focus on the task at hand. _Get the commander ready for her mission._

Jemma tugs the zipper up Skye’s chest slowly, watching the composite material pull together as it evolves into leather. She stares at the blocking of the cut. The design is meant for flexibility and protection. She presses her fingers to the leather reinforcement at Skye’s strong shoulders before gliding her palms towards her collar. The trimming changes slightly and Jemma wonders if that will actually protect her from any explosions or burns. Her palms flatten gently against the composite material that is a mixture of light weight kevlar and a new nanotechnology and tries to trust if Skye gets shot her chest will be safe. She feels the leather against Skye's ribs and hopes it'll be enough to keep her safe.

When she reaches the commander’s waist, she realizes that something is missing. She turns to the lab bench and picks up the utility belt. Everything she needs will be in this belt, her gun, her tracker, her communicator, and her cuffs. Jemma reaches around so that she can cinch the belt around her waist carefully.

“Jemma…”

_One last thing._

Jemma keeps her focus. She turns back to the bench and looks at the gauntlets. Hours poured into this project. This was it. The moment of truth for Skye.

She picks up the gauntlets and brings them to Skye. The cool metal contrasts against her warm hands. She holds them both up for the other woman to slip her hands into. When they're on snug, Jemma holds Skye’s palm up in her own and clicks the metal latches to secure them. Then she moves to the other hand.

Even as she finishes latching on the gauntlet, she gently touches the cool metal. Her fingers gently carve the pattern that allows for flexibility and control. Her fingers don't fit in the cracks that allow the commander’s power to be released. The gauntlets are there to protect her and help harness her powers.

She should really say something. _Anything_.

Yet, nothing comes to mind. Her words are lost in the shadows of her emotions.

Just as she lets go of Skye’s palm, she feels a tight grip around her fingers. She looks at Skye's hand firmly, perfectly grasping onto her.

“Jemma, what's wrong?” she asks. Her face is full of concern and hesitation.

Jemma bites her lip and shakes her head. Suddenly, the floor becomes interesting and she notices Skye doesn’t have her boots on yet. “You still need your boots,” she informs as she moves to go grab them.

There is a tug back. Skye doesn't let go and Jemma doesn't make her.

Skye bows her head to seek Jemma’s eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes still twinkle brighter than the fluorescent lights. “ _Please_ ,” she begs softly, “what’s going on in that brain of yours?”

Jemma readily ducks her head but Skye’s left hand comes up to the nape of her neck to redirect her attention. And she's forced to stared into the commander’s eyes. Even if she doesn't want to confront her, she doesn’t know what else to do. As much as she wants to avoid using her words, Skye's comforting touches soothe her.

“Have I done something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?”

The sound in her voice makes Jemma forget that they aren't really dating because that's all how she can imagine someone she cares about to worry about her. The way Skye sounds just makes her want to let the dam break and the words flow freely.

Jemma shudders as Skye’s fingers twirl the short hairs at the base of her neck.

She likes that _a lot_. The way Skye looks at her. The way she speaks to her. The way she flirts. The way she touches. It makes her _crave_ more of Skye.

The need is overwhelming. Jemma lets go of Skye’s hand and throws her arms around the taller woman's shoulders and tucks her face into her neck inhaling her scent to commit to memory. She hugs so tightly that she barely notices that Skye hasn't hugged her back.

It's only when Skye stands up straighter and Jemma's chin is digging into her shoulder and she moves to tip toe to meet the commander’s height that she tries to pull away. But the taller woman doesn't allow that to happen because her arms wrap around her waist. Their bodies are flush against one another like puzzle pieces.

Jemma’s heart swells. Being held by Skye makes her forget every fear and worry she's mulled over in her head for the past few days. She doesn't want to let go.

“I am not letting go until you talk to me,” Skye says definitively.

 _You have a mission,_ Jemma thinks. She buries her face into her neck. _But I don't want you to go._

Skye rubs her back soothingly. “I know this week has been stressful,” she keeps talking. Jemma is sure Skye knows that she feels more comforted when other people talk. She's coaxing Jemma into being ready. It just takes awhile for the gears to turn. “This was a pretty big project for you and Fitz, but you guys did a great job. I feel ready for this mission.”

Jemma’s heart starts to race and she holds onto Skye even more tightly.

She feels the commander sigh, their chest pressing tightly against each other. “Don't worry about me too hard,” she jokes with a cheerful laugh. “The team is going to give me crap about my girlfriend being a worry wart.”

 **Girlfriend**. It hits her like a freight train. Jemma suddenly wants to let go of Skye. She's overstepped her boundaries. _Skye isn't her girlfriend_ , no matter how much Jemma thinks she is.

She has to do it. She has to say something.

She quickly pulls away from Skye.

“I can't do this anymore,” Jemma declares as she tries to catch her breath. Leaving Skye’s grasp made her world spin. Her head was suddenly in another universe. And worst of all she starts to ramble, “I am so sorry, Skye. I don't know what's going on with me. I-I know that we are dating-- _well, fake dating_. But I am not entirely sure what that constitutes. Be-because sometimes you flirt or at least I think you do? I am not sure. And sometimes you-you-ugh-you touch me and I feel so strange. Like you've flipped some switch in me.”

“Jemma, I am sorry if I've made you uncomfortable,” Skye tries to interject quickly.

Jemma shakes her head furiously, “No, no. No, it does **not**. It absolutely **does not** make me feel _uncomfortable_. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I like it _a lot_. I like _you_ **a lot**. You make me feel comfortable and happy. You say all these nice things to me. You look at me like I mean something. And it makes me flutter with all of these feelings for you. I want to stare at you for hours on end. I want to hold you until tomorrow.” Her eyes sweep the commander and she's reminded about that form fitting uniform. “ _God_ , I really want to **tear** that _bloody_ uniform off of you _right now_.”

Skye looks stunned the minute the words tumble from Jemma's lips. 

Jemma's eyes widen. She is mortified by her statement.

“Oh lord... _that_...is my cue to _shut up_.” She can feel the heat rush to her cheeks. She cursed herself over and over as she turns away from Skye quickly. She can't look at her. The embarrassment is far too great. “I'm a _bloody_ idiot. What is _wrong_ with me? How could I have said that _out loud_?”

She tries to busy herself left and right and doesn't notice as Skye comes up behind her. The minute she feels a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumps out of her skin.

She spins around.

Suddenly, Skye's lips are against hers and she is pushing back against the lab bench. Just as she suspected. _Skye's lips are so soft._ And she's an excellent kisser. She unconsciously squeals in delight because her heart pounds in her chest and this is more than she could ever ask for. Skye has that effect on her again. As much as she drives Jemma’s mind up the wall, there she is catching her excess emotions _with her lips_.

Her sense of reason, rationality, and fears are tossed into the wind. She lets her body take over and pulls Skye even closer.

Skye slides her tongue across her bottom lip to elicit a gasp. She takes full opportunity and slips her tongue against Jemma’s for a guttural groan.

She doesn't even know where the primal sound comes from. Jemma just flattens her hand against the leather pattern across Skye’s shoulder blades and gently scratches at the seams as Skye deepens their kiss.

One moment she feels the commander’s hands at her waist and then she's being hoisted to sit on the lab bench.

Their lips part for air but Skye doesn't stop there. She takes advantage of Jemma’s new height and attacks Jemma’s neck with hot, open mouth kisses.

Jemma grips the leather at her shoulders tightly as she futilely bites back a moan. Her eyes roll back when she feels Skye lick her neck before sucking on the pulse point. Her hands thread through the commander’s short dark locks to keep her in place as she continues her assault.

Skye has her hand at Jemma's waist and her fingers are tugging at her dress shirt. When the shirt comes untucked, Skye takes the opportunity to seek more skin.

Jemma whines at the touch and guides Skye’s lips up her jaw and back to her lips. Her hand moves to tug the collar of her uniform. She clenches and unclenches her fist around the leather, unsure how much further she can advance. The way Skye’s warm hand feels under her shirt makes Jemma want to feel how warm the rest of her is.

Just as she goes for the zipper, there is a loud clatter that distinctly sounds like a crack that breaks their impromptu makeout session.

The alarms instantly go off in Jemma’s mind because she knows exactly what that was.

**The tablet!**

“Oh no!” she exclaims as she extricates herself from Skye and hops off the lab bench. _Bloody fuck. Bloody hell._ “No, no, _no, no, no_! Fitz is going to kill me!” There’s a small whine that comes out as she picks up the fallen tablet.

Just as she suspected. It sort of makes her cry. There is a huge crack across the screen.

“Oh... _Jemma_ …” Skye scratches the back of her neck.

It's not as if either of them expected that to happen.

Jemma feels terrible. Her body is buzzing from Skye but all of her attention is on the tablet. More specifically, Fitz's tablet. Granted SHIELD has a stockroom full of them but it's not easy to replace Fitz's technology.

She has to let him know. _Oh god._ She has to tell him.

“I am sure he will understand,” Skye offers as she takes the tablet from her hands as a means to calm her down. “I see him drop his stuff all the time. Usually, he is tripping all over the place but I mean--”

Jemma pouts as Skye takes the tablet from her and sets it on the table. “He is just particular.” She stares at the cracked screen. _Damn_.

Skye grabs Jemma by the shoulders and redirects her attention. “Jemma, you are overreacting. It will be okay,” she calmly says. “We just got a little carried away and things happen.” There is a sly smirk at the corner of her lips and Jemma blushes profusely.

“Skye…”

“Now you are getting shy on me?” she teases as she moves into her personal space.

Jemma steps back unconsciously.

Skye winces.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma quickly tries to ameliorate. She scrunches her nose up as she thinks of her words. “This is just different for me. I-I-” she exhales “I am just not sure what this is. All of these feelings are just things I’ve read about, heard about, or just seen but-” She trails off because Skye is just standing there listening. It feels odd being able to explain herself without feeling judged.

“We can take it slowly,” Skye offers. She rubs Jemma’s shoulders comfortingly. “I just hoped that you were okay with that. I can see where it can be much.”

Jemma nods and exhales in relief. “Slow is good,” she agrees. Even if her body is betraying her and wants to be in contact with Skye again. Emotions are overwhelming.

Skye smiles and pulls Jemma into another tight hug.

_God, why is she perfect?_

Jemma buries her face into Skye’s chest this time and feels the warmth of their bodies bringing her comfort. She could do this forever.

The door hisses open.

“Hey Simmons, Trip was asking me to-- _oh_ …”

The two pull apart quickly. It was different when they weren’t really doing anything but Jemma easily recalls the heated moment they just shared moments ago.

Agent Morse stops dead in her tracks. She is unsure if she should awkwardly back out or if she should continue.

Skye clears her throat and her commander voice comes back on, “Mockingbird.”

“Heh…” Morse responds with her head quirked.

Jemma has always thought she was the awkward one.

“ _Quake_ ,” the blonde agent regards playfully. “Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I can see why Triplett didn't want to come check on you."

Skye glares.

“Oh right, whenever you are ready to deploy,” Morse adds playfully, unbothered by the younger woman's face. “I am sure the missus has a lot to say about this dangerous mission.”

“She isn--” Skye stops herself from denying anything. It was evident Agent Morse and the commander had a different relationship as opposed to her and Trip. “I will be there in 5.”

Mockingbird says nothing further but makes a _whipping noise_ as she walks out of the lab. There is a raucous laugh as she gets out the door.

Jemma raises her eyebrows at Skye quizzically because she is sighing and shaking her head.

“I wasn't kidding when the team makes fun of me for my girlfriend.”

Jemma’s first instinct is to apologize.

“No, don't worry about it. It's just playful.” Skye moves to get her boots on. “Are _you_ going to be okay?”

Jemma nods. Agent Morse wasn't incorrect in assuming Jemma was going to worry. That's how point A led to Point B led to Point _Skye is kissing me and hoisting me up unto the lab bench_.

Just ask Skye finishes tightening the straps to her boots and secure the blades, Jemma throws her arms around Skye again.

The most she says, barely audible as her face is pressed into the commander’s chest again, is, “Stay safe.”

Skye doesn’t say anything for a moment. But just like that, she understands it. She _gets_ Jemma. She nods and kisses the top of Jemma’s head. “I will be back. And then maybe, we can talk then?”

Jemma internally groans. **Feelings**. She nods regardless.

“ _Oooor_ we can do other things?”

Jemma pulls away and slaps Skye’s chest.

She just laughs in response. “Whatever you want, I promise.” Her hands reach to clasp Jemma’s and she brings it up to her lips. “See you soon.”

Jemma swoons at the sweet gesture. She leans forward quickly to kiss Skye on the cheek. “See you soon.”

Skye smiles radiantly at her as she lets go of her hands. For a second, it feels like Skye isn't going to leave, but she has to. She grabs her gun off of the table and slips it into her thigh holster as she walks out of the door. She throws another smile over her shoulder as she disappears around corner.

_She’ll be back._

Jemma sighs wistfully.

Fitz enters the room quickly and his eyes lock onto Jemma. “That prep took a bit longer than expected,” he instantly leads with. “I take it you two talked?”

 _Oh god._ Jemma scrunches her nose again in distaste because he looks eagerly at her to answer. “We are going to?”

He rolls his eyes, but something catches his attention. He darts closer to her and she steps back quickly.

“What?!” she asks in alarm.

His jaw drops before a huge smile spreads across his face. “Jemma, what is **that** _on your neck_?”

Her hand shoots to her neck. The ghosting thoughts of Skye kissing her fill her mind.

_Oh, they are so going to have a talk about this._

**Author's Note:**

> also at my tumblr nocteverbascio


End file.
